Five nights at SAW
by fangirlcookie666
Summary: One evening,all 'tronics,and security gaurds were having fun,blah deh then suddenly,all of them got kidnapped,one by one,the only way to survive and get out is to play jigsaw's dark twisted games. 'I wan't to play a game,the rules are simple' can they all survive to beat the game or game over for them and they die? Will they make it out or their doom place or not? Read on to see.
1. Chapter 1 : The kidnap

**NOTE: Ok,I have watched saw before and the story will not match,but the traps will be in it,I will try to get this some things based on the story but it will totally be different...if any of you dislike this,I so do regret this but hey,atleast you can see some animatronics dying : Ok,back to the story...ALL the fnaf charatcers in FNAF1,2 and 3 and 4 will be at the same pizzarea and the security gaurds... 's style...even the dead children! (even the security in fnaf3)..the location will be in fnaf2!**

Chapter one:

It was a beautiful day at the pizzarea! Until closing time :( Once all of the children went,all animatronics came out and including the security gaurds.

''Finally (groans),a beautiful rest I can have...woof! So now eveyone is gone,what should we do?'' Freddy said in a happy way.''Dunno babe,maybe walk around,actually,I'm going to go hang out with the girls,see ya~!'' Chica said and as she said that,she kissed Freddy's cheeck,Freddy walked to the 'Freddy's' and greeted "Hey sup!" "What's cooking bruh?" Golden Freddy said in a 'manly voice' "Ask the girls...psssh" "Oooooh I'm StArViNg" Nightmare Freddy said in a childish yet creepy demonic voice "Oh...then go ask or cook for yourself you greedy fat elephant!" Toy Freddy said in a happy to a serious way "Mhhhmmmm" Fredbear agreed and nodded "EEEEEYOOO FREDZAH's" Bonnie busted in with a happy tune "Don't ever say that...AGAIN" Fredbear said in a serious tone "Sorry,heh,I'm kinda excited! Oh-...FREDDY! I need to talk to you! It's personal and ergent,come on" Bonnie nodded and followed into the party room. "What?" Freddy said in a rude way "Um...it's about er...phantom Chica" Bonnie blushed while saying that "Go on" Freddy said curiosly "I really like her and since you and Chica are in a relation ship...I need tips...heh" Freddy coughed like he was suffocating "I'm sorry what? Woah woah woah," Freddy laughed "YOU want...ME?" Freddy giggled "Fine," Bonnie crossed his arm and turning around kinda angry "I'll talk to Chica,since atleast SHE doesn't laugh like an 5 year old idiot treating me like garbage...By-" Freddy grabbed him "What are yo-" "OKAY OKAY! Sorry! Dude,I will totally help you!" Freddy said drunkly "Oh thank you!" Bonnie said happily "First of all,flirt with he-," Bonnie got out a notebook and a pen out of nowhere "Anyways...flirt with her first!" "Mhhm" Bonnie takes down the notes "Then,ask her what she likes,talk about it,hang out with her more lately,give her some present...deep down your 'heart' YOU make it out of..love! Take her somewhere she loves,give her flowers,then...make a move on to kissing her with suprise,ask her like a proposal..." Freddy coughed twice "Oh zee lovely Phanny Chi-..what do you call her?" Bonnie stopped writing notes and said "...Chiyinah" Bonnie chirped "Ok...Z lovely Phanny Chiyinah,I want t ask you something...I really liked you...more than a best friend...I love you to bits,will you be my girlfriend? I have feelings and I hope you can accept it~!" Freddy said with an impression on Bonnie "... haha,very funny" Bonnie said in a sarcastic way "Well I was only trying to help!" Freddy walked away "...Ok...time to do this"

Meanwhile with Toy Bonnie...BonBon

Bonbon was walking past by down the stage,humming 'Freddys tune' and suddenly,the exit door/entrance door flunged wide open and a shadow peered through and while that,bonbon quickly noticed that,he turned around "Um...hel-llo?" bonbon said fearfully 'NO,YOU ARE SCARY,DONT BE SUCH A PUSSY' bonbon thought to himself and turned around and puffed,preparing to fight "Alright! Show yourself,I ain't scared of ya! Come on coward" As he said that,hes eyes turned black and only his white pupils shined,searching around for the misturios dude "...Scared ArEn'T yA?" bonbon said angry but still scared and as he turned around he saw the black figure strike at him "Gyaaah!-mph mph" bonbon screamed but then his mouth got covered,for what he saw was a person wearing a pig mask with black hair "Hey! Leave Bon alone!" bonbon turned around to see...BALLOON BOY! "Drop him,or I will hit you and call my friends,fight him now!" bonbon fighted back then another figure held bonbon back and balloon boy striked to the 2 black figures,hitting them with the balloon,when you think about it,the balloon is not what you think it is...a metal one "Take this and- Ah!" Another figure hit balloon boy hard and he fell down "HEEEEELP!" the figure which hit balloon boy turned him off and took an injection from his pocked and walking slowley to soon as bonbon saw balloon boy hurt...he raged like a madman "HDLEBDLEBDKDNJK *SCREEE-mphmph*SCREEEEEEEE*" He fighted back and kicked them so hard,he fell on the floor,he tried to run but it was too late,the injection was inserted in him...the three figures took bonbon away.

With all the gang

Toy chica turned around fast "Did you hear that?" she said curiosly."I know we all did!" Chica said,the gang (fnaf) ran to the exit and saw balloon boy hurt "Billy! No!" Foxy said,turning him on fast "...Help! Uncle bon bon is hurt!" Balloon boy said,continuing what he said b4 he got

turned boy turned around to see Foxy infront of him,carrying him and saw the others "Oh no! (sobs) they-...they!" "They what they what?" Foxy shaking him "Bonbon,he,figures,fight" Billy said,trying to catch his words and keeps sobbing "I was...walking past then I saw bonbon getting attacked by these 2 black figures,I tried to save him by htting with my balloon but but I got hit bye the third figure when I was helping bonbon,I cried for help then he turned me off,all I heard was muffled screeming" Balloon boy cried "They kidnapped bonbon-..WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Balloon boy cried and waled "WHAT? TELL ME HOW THOSE BASTARD LOOKED LIKE NOW!" Toy chica said in a serious tone and also angry "Well...(sniff) they wore a mask...they wore black thingys,a pig mask with black hair!" Balloon boy sobbed "GRRR,I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM! LET ME AT THEM NOW!" "Chichi,calm down,come on,lets go to the marionette,he will kno-" Mangle said worridly "No!" Chichi said "Come on,lets just...please! He will fix it up!" Mangle tried to help her "FINE!" Chichi was now over-reacting...everyone walked up to music box and "Marion? Help us,bonbon has been kidnapped and balloon boy has been injured" Mangle said...No answer "Marion? Come on!" Silence...Nightmare bonnie opened the box and all was there was a note "He's gone bu-" "WHAT?" The gang except nightmare bonnie shouted "...But there is a note!" "Well...read it then!" Nightmare foxy said "Ok...it says 'I got your little marion and the bonbon but if you want to know where they are,I want to play game...the rules are simple...survival but if you don't want to be gone like them...I advice you to burn this paper and not to get involved' ...what" Everyones face was pale "Well...I don't care WHAT that kidnapper says,Im going to get bonbon! Who's with me?" Chichi said angrily "..." no answer "WeLl?" She started to glicth "I!" Everyone said but balloon boy and balloon girl stayed quiet "Bally? Billy? Why not?" "I don't want to be gone forever" Balloon girl...bally said "yeah..." Billy said "Ok...ok then..." Chichi said...alright! Lets play his game then!" Everyone turned to the ''''camera'''' and walked while bally and billy cried.

Ok...finally,done! First chapter finished,second chapter up...in few weeks! Stay tuned and bookmark this page!


	2. Note!

Wassap people! Ok,I am going to include your oc's,if you want your oc to join,please tell me!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Animal or not?

Personality

Thank you c:

Open : 29 Spaces


	3. Chapter 2 : BonBon's Venus trap

Sorry I took way long to upload a chapter.

Note: So uh...I may write like a 7 year old but yeah,ignore thoe,I can improve...later

Chapter 2:

With BonBon

BonBon was waking up and the first thinghe released that he was kidnapped,that was the first thing that came up in his mind,realising after he got kidnapped,the first word he said was "BILLY!? BILLY WHERE ARE YOU!?" The blue robot got up and turned around and...no sight of balloon boy..? BonBon thought 'Ah! He wasn't kidnapped...or was he? No,he can't,he isn't,come on,don't think that, BonBon,think think think,what would withered bonnie do? AHA,PUSH HIS WAY OUTAA HERE AN-' got stopped by a television,how did he not notice that,probably thinking too much,not noticing,like I said again.

He walked towards the black old small TV and the only thing was there was a puppet."MARION? HOW COUL"As soon as he loooked closer in to details,it wasn't Marionette at shouted,rising up his fist like he was getting ready to bang or fight felt something weird for a moment and touched his chest...it was hard? No (If you think of the wrong way,you are disgusting) He looked down straight at his chest with no hesitation.A deviece strapped to him,it was wait,is that...a timer? He tried to pull it off,no results,he saw a mirror he didnt even noticed,right infront of him,he looked in the mirror and something was very off about eye...HIS EYE!? It was bruised terribly,it was very big,it was pink and purple and blood stains were all over the soon as he saw his eyes were damaged,he reached his eye slowly and touched felt pain...WAIT WHAT? The pain was too much. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUCH OH MY GOD,MY EYE,HELP! HELP ...ANYBODY!" Shouting in pain and began to sobb,he knelt down and looked up at the puppet was pale white,he had black eyes and red pupils,he had red looping lines on both of hes cheeck and he had lipstick."Hello BonBon,I want to play a game" The poor animatronic shiverd at his voice and looks,he looked at him in disgust! More suprising does he know his name?.The puppets voice sounded rather familiar to be honest "A game? What kind of game?" He questioned to himself."Ever since your manager gave you 'life',the only thing that came to your mind was greedyness,not caring for others,makeup,your time,thinking that you are the manager gave you un-holy-life was it your little 'Marion' dude you mistaken me for.I watched you kill people for some kids avenge? I didn't think so you know,I gave you the chance to stop by giving you a note that you thought it was by 'Toy Freddy'.You took it as a joke,you even said one time to" The puppet played the tape of Bonbon shouting at his friends "FUCK YOU! I dont care about you,my life,all I need is makeup,so go kill yourself!" The 'tronic froze in place...'I didn't mean to' murmiling under his breath."So,if you really don't care about your life,will you be able to save it? And what I mean is,will you be able to NOT 'die'? To beat my game? That's why I kidnapped you,to test you to see if you really care about the life you don't deserve! The device that is attached on you will kill you if you don't get it out in 60 seconds,if you want to live,I have hidden the key me give you a hint!" BonBon was consertrated on what he said and where the key tv flashed a black figure and bonbon unconscious,it flashed again with bonbon's face with his bruised eye and it flashed again in his skull with a fnaf2 jumpscare sound."N-no! It can't,my eye? Dear god!" He slapped himslef. "I have given you a knife,you will need it,but think of this...as a venus trap"BonBon was full with tears "Live or die,it's your choice" When BonBon was crying,it was mixed with oil tears and blood because of his bruised eye but the other one cried with black oil."Let the game begin." The tv switched off and the timer started. cried for help,he was sweating and shaking "HELP ME,PLEASE HELP ME HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!" His voicebox cracked with a "SCREEEEEE-KyaaaaaaaAAAAA-Screee" Choking on his voice box,he landed with a hard bump and sobbed."FUCK YOU JIGSAW,FUCK YOU ALL THE WAY,KILL YOURSELF YOU UGLY BASTED,I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Trying so hard to pull the device off,he almost dis-located his arm and he only cried harder because of the pain he is feeling,only to scream with a 'yelp' "Argh,fuck! Fucking hell!" He with anger and sadness. noticed he was running out of time and he looked at the knife and remembered what Jigsaw said 'I have given you a knife,you will need it'.Picking up the knife and slowly pointing it to his bruised eye,he aimed the knife at it quickly so he can get outta here! By the time the knife digged deeper into his eye,he removed it and threw it on the TV."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It hurts so much (sobs) ehuuh! (sobs)" He crawled up into a ball and wined like a baby.25."I can't do it! I just can't,why me!? Please! Give me another chance?" The voice box cracked up and he couldn't talk only sobbed and got the knife again,shakinly holding knife and aiming it at his eye again.'No...FUCK IT!' Throwing it far again,kicking the tv repeatedly,again,and again!

BonBon's POV

12."12 seconds left? No,I can't!" I sobbed "But that's ok,atleast no one will miss even my little family" I sat down,rocking back and fourth.5.I knelt down on my knees and kept saying "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOOO!"

Readers view

.The deviced snapped onto end,he's gone!No more BonBon!

That's the end of end of BonBon.

Sorry,the chapter was small! Ok,Im going to post the drawings in my deviantART! My d.a name is: StreetMation3690

I will post the picture there sooner or later,and when I do,I will give you the link on this chapter!


End file.
